


runner

by wecryglanny123



Series: thomally [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Runner, scared thomas, start of book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally meets Thomas first and is taken by the lovely young boy , who is scared of Gally .</p>
            </blockquote>





	runner

**Author's Note:**

> I totally ship these two together .

Thomas is scared when he first meets the boys from the glade . he is even more frightened when he meets Gally and the older boy throws him to the ground . the older boy his smiling when Thomas first looks at him , and he gets less frightened and more nervous of the tall , broad boy . 

" HEY WE'VE GOT A RUNNER " He hears someone shout and he smiles and forgets to move his feet and rolls onto the floor , thinking about the older boy who is like 6"3 before he blacks out onto the grass . When he wakes he is in a holding cell , with 3 boys sat outside . One he thinks is the older boy , Gally he soon finds out from the younger British boy . His name is Newt and there is another boy , Alby also kneeling in front of him . 

" Hey greenie , I'm Gally ." The boy said and his mind knows its because he remembers being new , knowing nothing . so he decided to be nice while he could , he knew that the greenie wanted to be a runner and he knew he could not last long . 

He is told he isn't aloud to leave the glade he later finds out . Gally tells him that if he leaves he'll be banished and wont be able to come back because ' nobody ever survives the night in the maze ' as Newt says as he lets him out of the pit as they call it . So he just walks around lets people get a good look at him , because Gally said they need to get used to him before he can get any kind of job . He tells Gally that he needs to be a runner and can feel it in his bones . But Gally said he can help him with building things until he can wear Alby and Newt to let him be a runner . So that is how he got to standing holding nails and twine for Gally . They were building upon the homestead because a part collapsed over night from the lightning storm . 

" hand me some more twine " he said and reaches out for some more . Then Thomas messes up and their fingers touch and he feels like a electric shock goes through his body and he drops everything . He kneels down to pick everything up and when he goes to get up he bumps heads with Gally . He then falls to the ground again and he huffs out a nervous laugh before taking the hand that the older boy has held out for him . 

He got pulled up and he tells Gally that he needs to go before running of into the deadheads. When he gets there he doesn't know what to do , so he sits and thinks about Gally and how when they touched sparks shot through his entire body .


End file.
